La Dama de Honor
by adrisstbdt
Summary: London se va a casar y por "caridad", le ofrece a Bailey y a Maddie competir para ser su dama de honor. Los concursos suelen salir mal con gente tan competitiva como ellas y más si lo que está en juego es un auto deportivo. ¡Entren!


**¡Hola! Ultimamente eh andado muy activa con esto de los fics, ¿no? En fin...**

**¿Vieron el último capitulo de The suite life? ¡Yo si! ¡Llore como una niña chiquita, se los juro! ****A lo que voy es ke en honor a ke porfin vi el final y llore como boba, les traigo otro fanfic de mis series favoritas =) Planeó seriamente llenar está pagina de fics...¡Escriban tambien ustedes!**

**Este fic es completamente de AMISTAD. Últimamente me han pasado tantas cosas con mis amigas...(suspiro de resignación).**

**Está habituado unos...5 años despues de que terminó la serie, osea los gemelos y Bailey tienen como 22 años y London y Maddie unos 25. Pensé ke el ideal para casarse con London sería Todd...¿lo recuerdan? ¿El hijo del dueño del St. Mark? ¿Todo lo de Romeo y Julieta? Bueno, él es. Y puse a Zack andando con Maddie porke...bueno, no me lo imagino de otra manera jeje.**

**Ya pues, lean y diganme ke tan malo es...**

**_Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción/ A Bordo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rich Corell...¡Jamás debiste acabar con estas series, Richard!_**

**_Dedicado a las mejores amigas que tengo/tuve en el mundo._**

* * *

><p><strong>La Dama de Honor.<strong>

−…y es por eso que las invite a venir.

London Tipton hablaba claro y despacio. Muy pocas veces se le veía de esa manera, tan seria y preparando cada palabra que planeaba decir.

Estaba en el sofá de su suite en el hotel Tipton, frente a ella, sentadas en dos sillas rosadas, estaban Maddie Fitzpatrick y Bailey Pickett, ambas con una expresión radiante en el rostro.

− ¿Vas a casarte, London?− preguntó Bailey sonriendo.

− ¿Con Todd St. Mark?− preguntó Maddie impresionada. − ¡Es tan romántico! Pero, ¿Qué dijo tu padre al respecto? ¿Te desheredo?

− ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

−Eh, porque la última vez que te viste con Todd, recibiste una llamada de tu padre amenazándote con mandarte a la escuela militar sin un centavo.

−Eso quedo en el pasado− dijo London haciendo un ademán con la mano. –Es cierto que papi al principio se puso algo tenso…

− ¿Qué tan tenso?− pregunto Bailey.

−Ah, no importa, se desquito con mi tío Richard− London se encogió de hombros. –Me pregunto si habrá señal en la isla desierta en la que ahora vive …En fin, después de que mi padre enviara a mi tío a esa isla sin comunicación alguna más que la de los animales salvajes, hablo con el padre de Todd.

− ¿Y Todd va a casarse contigo aun sabiendo que tu padre asesino al suyo?− preguntó Maddie con miedo.

−Papi no asesino a nadie− dijo London rodando los ojos. –Él y el señor St. Mark llegaron a la conclusión de que un matrimonio seria la oportunidad perfecta de crear una alianza entre los hoteles. ¡Va a convertirse en la mejor cadena hotelera del mundo: "Tipton-St. Mark"!

− ¡Me alegro mucho por ti, London!− exclamo Bailey. –En Kettlecorn, cuando una persona se casa, la felicitamos con una regalo especial… ¿Qué color de paja te gustaría para tu nueva casa?

−Ustedes no vinieron a eso− dijo London poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Están aquí porque quiero que una de ustedes sea mi dama de honor.

− ¡Wow, London!− exclamó Bailey emocionada. − ¡Siempre quise ser la dama de honor de alguien! Bueno, ya fui dama de honor una vez. Cuando era niña, acompañe a Sally a su boda. ¡La despedida de soltera fue tan divertida! Hice un pastel de atún que quedo…

− ¿Pastel de atún?− preguntó London asqueada.− ¿Y aun así, esa chica quiso que fueras su dama de honor?

−Oh, no, Sally no es una chica, era mi mascota, una linda gatita.

−Un momento…− dijo Maddie cruzando los brazos. − ¿Y por qué quieres que una de nosotras sea tu dama de honor? ¿Qué no tienes amigas ricas para eso?

−Si, pero Portia Tenenbaum escogió para su boda una dama de honor necesitada− explico London de mal humor, como siempre que hablaba de su rival. − ¡Y eso a la prensa le encanto! Como si fuera la gran cosa ayudar a los necesitados…

−Si es la gran cosa. Y nosotras no somos necesitadas− dijo Bailey ofendida.

− ¿Se han visto en un espejo?

−Suficiente− dijo Maddie y se levanto. – Si nos tratas así, no nos interesa ser tu dama de honor.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la suite, con Bailey tras ella.

− ¿Mencione que la que logre ser mi dama de honor se ganara un auto deportivo?

Ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta y miraron a London con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

−London, amiga mía− dijo Maddie con voz dulzona. – ¿Recuerdas aquellos años en los que trabajaba aquí? ¿Te acuerdas como nos llevábamos bien?

− ¿Y eso qué?− dijo Bailey despectivamente. –London, ¿te acuerdas quien fue la persona que te ayudo a sobrevivir en ese torpe barco? No te habrías graduado de la preparatoria Seven Seas sin mi enseñándote todo lo que se.

−Lo siento, chicas, pero no voy a decidir esto así− dijo London apartándolas. –Tengo que pensar mucho en esta decisión, así que voy a ser lógica, sabia y muy madura.

− ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

− ¡Un concurso, claro!

* * *

><p>Unos minutos más tarde, London, Bailey y Maddie estaban en el living del hotel Tipton. La primera sostenía un silbato mientras las otras dos se miraban desafiantes.<p>

−Ahora, lo primero que tienen que hacer es terminar la carrera de obstáculos que prepare para ustedes por todo el hotel− explicaba London. –Aquí tiene cada una un mapa. La que llegue primero gana.

−Esto será fácil− dijo Maddie. –Trabaje aquí por mucho tiempo. Conozco cada rincón del hotel.

− ¿Ah, si?− dijo Bailey. –También será muy fácil para mí. En Kettlecorn, mis hermanas y yo siempre hacíamos carreras de obstáculos en los campos de maíz. Era muy divertido cuando no llegaban a atacarte los cuervos.

−Bailey, no te ofendas. Pero creo que ambas sabemos quién ganará ese auto…digo, el honor de ser la acompañante de London en su boda. Así que, ¿Qué tal si renuncias de una vez?

−Maddie, sabes que me agradas, pero no voy a renunciar. ¡Quiero ese auto! Es decir… ¡Ser la dama de honor de London más que nada en el mundo!

−Adoro cuando la gente pobre pelea. ¿Listas?− dijo London emocionada y luego sonó su silbato.

Maddie y Bailey corrieron, tomaron un ascensor cada una y llegaron hasta el piso número cuatro en el que había mucha ropa de London esparcida por el piso. Tomaron todo lo que pudieron y corrieron hasta el ascensor otra vez.

En el piso número ocho, tenían que hacer que unos veinte empleados del hotel (que fingían ser invitados de la boda, a petición de London), se formaran para esperar su turno para entrar.

Luego, en la piscina, tuvieron que repartir invitaciones falsas a todos los huéspedes que se encontraban ahí, evitando que los vestidos de London (que por cierto, pesaban mucho) se mojaran.

Unos veinte minutos después, London aun se encontraba en el living del hotel, esperando a sus amigas pobres cuando Zack y Cody Martín entraron.

−Hola, London− la saludó Cody.

−Hola, Zack− dijo London confundiendo al chico con su gemelo. – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

−Cody me suplico que viniéramos a visitar a mamá−gruño Zack. –Como si aun fuéramos unos niños pequeños.

−No es verdad− dijo Cody. –Yo te dije "¿Qué tal si visitamos a mamá?" y tu dijiste "¡Si! ¡Por favor, quiero ver a mi mami!"

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese momento. Bailey y Maddie corrieron hasta London, cargando todos sus vestidos, la segunda tenía el cabello lleno de una sustancia espesa y amarillenta.

− ¡Listo!− exclamó Bailey tirando los vestidos junto a London. − ¡Termine primero! ¿Lo viste? ¿Si viste? ¡Termine! ¡Ja!... Oh, hola, cariño− añadió en un tono más amble al ver a Cody.

−Hola, dulzura− dijo Zack caminando hacia Maddie que apenas dejaba los vestidos en el suelo. − ¿Qué te paso en el cabello?

−Todo iba bien hasta que llegamos a la cocina y trate de alcanzar los ingredientes para el pastel de bodas− explico Maddie limpiándose el cabello con una mueca. –Me cayó como una decena de huevos encima.

−Aún así, te ves hermosa− dijo Zack con su típico tono encantador.

−Zack− dijo Maddie con severidad en la voz. –Que aceptara salir contigo, no quiere decir que no pueda golpearte cuando no estoy de humor… ¡Y ahora no estoy de humor!

− ¿Qué están haciendo?− preguntó Cody confundido.

−Ambas luchan por ser mi dama de honor.

− ¿Por qué querrían…?

−Nos prometió un auto− explico Bailey.

−Ah, eso lo explica todo.

− ¡Es hora de la siguiente competencia!− anunció London emocionada.

* * *

><p>Después de que Maddie se hubiera quitado el huevo del cabello y se hubieran despedido de los gemelos, las tres se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel, en donde había una mesa llena de bandejas de plata.<p>

−Lo que tiene que hacer es probar estos bocadillos y elegir los mejores para servirlos en mi boda− explico London y chasqueó los dedos. Al instante, los meseros del restaurante retiraron todas las bandejas dejando solo los platillos.

−Se ven apetitosos− dijo Bailey.

−Deben de ser apetitosos− dijo London con advertencia. –Y si no lo son, díganmelo y el chef será despedido antes de que puedan decir "postre".

Maddie y Bailey se sentaron frente a la gran mesa, tomaron un platillo cada una y comenzaron a comer.

−Mmmm…− dijo Maddie masticando. –Tiene un sabor inusual. ¿Qué es?

− ¡Ojos de ternera, por supuesto!− exclamó London feliz.

Maddie y Bailey escupieron el alimento que traían en la boca, casi atragantándose.

− ¿Qué?− grito Bailey con asco. − ¿Ojos de ternera? ¿Qué persona comería eso?

−No seas tonta Bailey, no son para las personas. Son para los invitados de Ivana.

− ¿Comida de perro?− dijo Maddie limpiándose la boca. − ¡¿Nos diste comida de perro?

−Dah− dijo London como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. –Una buena dama de honor debe de ayudarme con todo en la boda, eso incluye la comida canina. ¡Así que coman!

− ¡Me niego a probar eso!− dijo Bailey levantándose.

− ¡Igual que yo!

−Bien. Entonces le pediré a Chelsea que sea mi dama de honor y ninguna de ustedes tendrá el auto deportivo.

Ambas se volvieron a sentar de inmediato y comenzaron a comer resignadas, tapándose la nariz para no oler los alimentos y haciendo muecas de asco cada que se acercaban uno a la boca.

− ¡Coman, coman!

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde en la suite 2330, Bailey estaba recostada en el sofá mientras Cody le daba un masaje en los hombros.<p>

−Esa última competencia me dejo agotada. ¿A quien se le ocurre que darle tres vueltas al hotel para crear resistencia te ayudara en una boda?− decía Bailey, manteniendo los ojos cerrados para relajarse.

−No sé porque estás haciendo esto− decía Cody en tono severo.

−Bueno, quiero ese auto. Además, no me gusta la competitividad de Maddie.

−Linda, creo que Maddie no es la única competitiva aquí.

− ¡Yo no soy competitiva!− dijo Bailey ofendida. Cody la miró con el seño fruncido. –Bueno…tal vez un poco, pero el problema aquí es que Maddie se lo está tomando como algo personal.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el living del hotel, Maddie estaba recostada en el sofá mientras Zack le daba un masaje en los hombros.<p>

−El problema es que Bailey se lo está tomando como algo personal.

−Le ganarás− dijo Zack sin ninguna duda. –Y cuando tengamos ese auto, te llevare a cenar al puerto, nosotros dos bajo la luz de la bella luna…Claro, también puedes prestármelo para ir los fines de semana con los chicos a ver el partido de los Medias Rojas contra los Yankees y…

−Zack, apenas empezamos a salir, no me hagas arrepentirme− dijo Maddie cruzando los brazos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Maddie y Bailey se encontraban sentadas en el sofá del Penhouse. Se dirigían miradas desafiantes a cada segundo, mientras esperaban que London se dignara a hablarles.<p>

−Muy bien, ahora tendrán que decirme el discurso que darían en caso de que las eligiera como mi dama de honor− dijo London y se sentó en su silla rosada mientras cargaba a Ivana. Luego, chasqueó los dedos y al instante, las luces tenues de su suite cambiaron a unas resplandecientes, como de escenario y ella sacó un micrófono lleno de brillos de debajo de su silla.

− ¡Ahora, señoras y señores!− anunció London, con voz de anfitriona de un concurso de televisión. − ¡A continuación les presento a las dos postulantes para ser mi dama de honor! Primero, de "Come Algodón, Kansas"…

−Kettlecorn− la corrigió Bailey.

−"No- nos-interesa-donde, Kansas"−continuó London. –Con cabello seco y puntas abiertas… ¡Bailey Pickett!

La chica sonrió y se levanto del sofá agradecida, como si realmente hubiera personas que estuvieran viendo el concurso.

−Primero que nada, quiero decirte que te ves increíble con ese vestido, London− dijo.

−Pfff…aduladora− gruño Maddie.

− ¡Hola a todos!− dijo Bailey a la gente imaginaria. –Estoy muy orgullosa de estar en la boda de mi gran amiga London Tipton. En Kettlecorn, cuando alguien se casa, se le regala paja para cubrir el tejado de su nuevo hogar en caso de que una plaga de termitas los ataque, pero mi amiga se merece más que eso…

−Más te vale− masculló London entre dientes.

−London es una maravillosa persona, estoy segura de que tiene muchas cualidades…que aún no ha querido mostrar− añadió Bailey en voz baja. –Y realmente quiero que sea muy feliz con su nuevo esposo. Es lo que se merece.

Bailey espero a que London le aplaudiera, pero la chica solo se le quedo mirando.

− ¿Qué es todo?

−Pues si…− dijo Bailey. − ¿No te gusto?

−Bueno, yo esperaba algo más poético− admitió London. –Bien, ya siéntate. Ahora, de la tienda de dulces del hotel Tipton…

−London, yo no…

− ¡Maddie Fitzpatrick!−anunció la chica antes de que Maddie pudiera decirle que "tienda de dulces" no era su ciudad natal.

Maddie suspiró resignada y se levantó con una sonrisa, como si la gente imaginaria le aplaudiera.

−Yo, solo tengo algo que decir− dijo Maddie seriamente y se volvió hacia London. –London, amiga… ¡Viva tú!

Luego aplaudió y dio unos brinquitos. London parecía encantada.

− ¡Justo de eso hablaba! ¡Felicidades, Maddie! Parece que te has llevado el premio de esta competencia.

− ¡Pero, tu dijiste que querías algo poético!− intervino Bailey atónita.

− ¿Qué puede ser más poético que yo?− preguntó London sonriendo. –Pero, de acuerdo a mis cálculos, hay un empate. ¡No se preocupen, nos veremos mañana a la misma hora para saber quien de estas dos pobres y necesitadas chicas será mi dama de honor!

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Maddie y Bailey entraron por la puerta principal del hotel al mismo tiempo. Se miraron unos segundos con las cejas arqueadas mientras Norman, el portero, las veía con nervios.<p>

−Tal vez no lo sepas, pero…fui la mejor amiga de London primero− comentó Maddie, como si fuera un comentario al azar.

− ¿Ah, si?− dijo Bailey a la defensiva. –Pues yo compartí habitación con ella por tres años, y si ese no es un gran sacrificio, no sé que lo sea.

− ¿Si? ¡Pues, ella criticaba mi ropa!

− ¡Ja! ¡Ella criticaba mi ropa en su web show: "Viva yo" con su estrella, London Tipton!− exclamo Bailey y movió los brazos imitando a London cuando hablaba de su sitio web.

− ¡Merezco ese auto!− exclamo Maddie enfadada. − ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo eh trabajado por un auto deportivo? ¡Toda la vida! ¡Y todavía no puedo pagar ni la mitad!

− ¡Yo también lo merezco! En Kettlecorn, no puedes soñar con algo así. ¡Un auto deportivo sería como un transportador espacial!

−Yo también merezco ese auto deportivo− comentó Norman en voz baja.

Maddie frunció el seño, miró un plato de bombones que había en la mesita de centro y le lanzó uno a Bailey.

− ¡Me lanzaste un bombón!

−Si, bueno… ¡Quiero ese auto!

− ¡No, yo lo quiero!

Bailey también tomo unos bombones y comenzó a lanzárselos a Maddie. Ambas se protegían de la otra con los muebles y hasta con los huéspedes del hotel. Norman se oculto detrás de un sofá para evitar que uno de los bombones le pegara en la cabeza.

En ese momento, Zack y Cody salían del ascensor.

−Por última vez− decía Cody pacientemente. –El hecho de que pienses que mamá está vieja no te da derecho a decírselo, Zack… ¡Cuidado!

Los gemelos se agacharon justo cuando un bombón cruzaba el aire. Maddie y Bailey seguían peleando.

− ¡Oh, no! ¡Nuestras novias están peleando!

− ¡Genial!− exclamo Zack emocionado. − ¡No dejes que se detengan, iré por la cámara!

Cody rodó los ojos y detuvo a su hermano antes de que volviera al ascensor, luego se encamino a detener a las chicas.

− ¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Basta! ¡No hay porque pelear!

− ¡Merezco ese auto!

− ¡No, yo soy más amiga de London que tú!

− ¡Yo cuidaba a su cachorra!

− ¡Y yo la dejaba insultarme!

− ¡Chicas, basta!

Maddie lanzó el último bombón que le quedaba, pero en vez de golpear a Bailey, le dio a Cody en el ojo. El chico al instante se dejo caer en el suelo, como si estuviera gravemente herido.

− ¡Oh, Cody! ¿Estás bien?− preguntó Bailey preocupada mientras se acercaba a él. − ¡Golpeaste a mi novio con un bombón!

−Y nunca había estado más orgulloso de mi chica− comentó Zack sonriendo. –Bien hecho, dulzura.

Bailey ayudó a que su novio se levantara mientras Maddie trataba de no reírse.

− ¡Sabes que tengo la cornea sensible!− exclamo Cody tallándose el ojo. − ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? ¿Por qué estaban peleando?

− ¡Cody, dile que merezco ese auto! ¡Gane la carrera de obstáculos, probé todos los platillos de Ivana, le di tres vueltas al hotel y di un grandioso discurso!

− ¡Yo también hice todo eso!− exclamo Maddie indignada. − ¡Y mi discurso le gusto más que el tuyo!

− ¡Eso no es…!

−Esperen, esperen− dijo Cody. − ¿Alguna de ustedes realmente quiere ser la dama de honor de London?

Maddie y Bailey se quedaron calladas y procuraron mirar hacia otro lado.

−Eso creí− dijo Cody severamente. –No las entiendo, se han estado quejando toda la vida de como las trata y ahora dejan que las humille solo para ganarse un tonto auto.

−Un auto deportivo, no lo olvides− dijo Zack, como si eso fuera suficiente.

Cody gruño.

−El punto es, que pensé que a ustedes dos les importaría más su dignidad que un auto. Veo que me equivoque.

Ambas torcieron la boca y cruzaron los brazos. Luego, poco a poco fueron relajando el gesto.

−Cody tiene razón− dijo Bailey. –Lo lamento.

−Yo igual− dijo Maddie. –Creo que si somos demasiado competitivas.

− ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigas?

Maddie sonrió y ambas se dieron un abrazo, mientras los gemelos las miraban tiernamente… bueno, Cody las miraba con un solo ojo, pero la idea es esa.

−Entonces, ¿solo por eso querían ser mi dama de honor?

Ninguno de los cuatro se había dado cuenta de que London había entrado al hotel desde que Maddie y Bailey habían comenzado con su pelea.

− ¡No puedo creerlo!− exclamo London ofendida.

−Escucha, London, lo sentimos pero…

− ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes!

− ¿Qué?− preguntó Maddie incrédula. − ¡Tú no has hecho nada por nosotras!

− ¡Oye! ¡Las dejo que se junten conmigo! No puedo creer que me estuvieran utilizando para conseguir un auto…

− ¡Tu nos utilizaste a nosotras!− exclamo Bailey. –Nunca te importo que asistiéramos a tu boda, lo único que querías era ganarle a Paty Tanatum…

−Portia Tenenbaum− la corrigió London. − ¡Y yo no necesito ganarle! Lo hice por caridad.

− ¡No necesitamos tu caridad!− exclamo Maddie. –Ya te hemos aguantado todos estos años.

− ¡Si y no vamos a seguir haciéndolo!− exclamó Bailey enfadada. –London, nos has hecho competir en carreras ridículas, nos humillaste, nos maltrataste…

− ¡Y no olvides la decena de huevos que cayó en mi cabello!− grito Maddie.

−En realidad, te hice un favor. La clara del huevo te ayudara con tu problema de caspa− dijo London compasivamente.

− ¡A eso nos referimos!− siguió Bailey. –Nos has tratado mal desde que te conocemos, ¿Por qué alguna de nosotras querría ser tu dama de honor en primer lugar?

− ¡Oye, les voy a dar un auto!− dijo London ofendida.

− ¿Si? ¡Pues no lo vale!− grito Maddie. − ¡Estoy harta de que compres todo lo que quieras! ¿Sabes que? ¡No nos compraras a nosotras! Ni siquiera por ese maravilloso auto nuevo y deportivo… con asientos suaves, equipo de sonido de primera calidad, ideal para viajar…algo que nunca podre comprar con el sueldo tan pobre que…

− ¡Maddie!− la llamó Bailey.

−Ah, si− dijo Maddie reaccionando. –Decía que no nos vas a comprar.

−Así es− dijo Bailey y camino hacia la puerta junto con Maddie. – ¿Por qué no le pides a una de tus amigas ricas que sea tu dama de honor? ¡Nosotras nos vamos!

Ambas se dieron la vuelta, y salieron del hotel con la frene erguida, mientras London se quedo ahí, cruzada de brazos y con un puchero en la boca.

−No te preocupes, London. Si sigue en pie la oferta del auto, yo me ofrezco a ser tu dama de honor con mucho gusto− comentó Zack.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Maddie y Bailey entraban al living del Hotel Tipton. Los gemelos las habían citado ahí para tener una cita doble después de visitar a su madre. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá cerca de la tienda de dulces mientras los esperaban.<p>

−Solo espero que no nos encontremos con London− comentó Maddie torciendo la boca.

−Tal vez fuimos demasiado duras con ella− dijo Bailey compasivamente.

− ¿Duras?− preguntó Maddie. − ¡Nos hizo comer comida de perro!

−Si, pero ella solo quería que una de nosotras fuera su dama de honor.

−London no quería una dama de honor, quería una sirvienta que hiciera todo lo que ella le ordenara. ¿Quién se cree que es?

−Eh… ¿La novia?− preguntó Bailey rodando los ojos.

−Oye, ¿de qué lado estás?

El ascensor se abrió en ese momento, dejando ver a London. Maddie y Bailey se dieron la vuelta de inmediato para no tener que hablar con ella, pero London se hizo la desentendida y se acerco.

−Tengo algo que decirles.

− ¿Es acaso sobre nuestra orzuela?− preguntó Bailey de mal modo. − ¿O sobre nuestras orejas enormes?

−Hace poco te di el teléfono de un cirujano plástico, no puedo creer que después de eso aun te quejes de lo que digo de tu apariencia…

− ¡London!− exclamo Maddie enojada.

−Bien, discutiremos sus problemas faciales en otro momento− dijo London rodando los ojos. –No era eso lo que quería decirles. Yo… done el auto deportivo a la caridad.

− ¡¿Qué?

Maddie y Bailey se levantaron del sofá de un brinco. Miraron a London sin creer realmente lo que escuchaban.

− ¡Sí! ¡A la prensa le encanto! ¡Y Portia casi se muere de la envidia! ¿Quién diría que ayudar a los pobres traería algún beneficio?

−No entiendo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?− preguntó Bailey confundida.

−Porque es lo que las obligo a pelear, y no quiero que siga pasando− explico London un poco afligida. –Ambas son las personas más maduras e _inteligentosas_ que conozco. No se merecían que las tratara de esa manera.

− ¿_Inteligentosas?_− preguntó Maddie arqueando las cejas.

−Lo que quiero decir es… que tenían razón− admitió London y se estremeció. − ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Qué horrible se sintió decir eso!

− ¡Y qué raro se escucho oírlo de ti, London!− dijo Bailey sonriendo.

−No quiero que alguna de mis tontas amigas ricas sea mi dama de honor. Solo las quiero a ustedes− continuó London. –Son mis me…mis mejores…mejores ami…mejo…

− ¿Te sucede algo? Suenas como si se te hubiera atascado un gato en la garganta− comentó Bailey.

−Yo puedo, yo puedo−dijo London y tosió. –Mis mejores…mejo…mejores ami…

−London, no tienes que…

− ¡Calla, Bailey! ¿No ves que intento decir que son mis mejores amigas?− exclamó London y de repente sonrió. − ¡Ah! ¡Lo dije! ¡Lo dije! ¿Me escucharon?

− ¿Escuchar qué?− preguntó Maddie con una sonrisa malvada. Las otras dos la miraron con el seño fruncido. –Sí, si lo escuche.

− ¿Enserio somos tus mejores amigas?− preguntó Bailey enternecida.

−Pero, claro− dijo London sonriendo. –Digo, ambas son pobres, tienen los pies grandes, el cabello quebrado, la piel seca, los hombros anchos, las orejas de un burro, las uñas frágiles, los labios partidos…

− ¿Hay un "pero" en alguna parte?− la interrumpió Bailey.

−Pero… son las únicas chicas que siempre han estado ahí cuando las necesito− continuó London. –Mis dos mejores amigas.

Bailey y Maddie sonrieron enternecidas. Obviamente, nunca habían esperado escuchar algo así de parte de London.

−Lamentamos habernos puesto locas con lo del auto− dijo Bailey.

−Sí, supongo que en unos cincuenta años podre juntar el dinero para comprarme uno igual, así que… ¿Cuál es el problema?− se rió Maddie.

−Ah, no te preocupes. Tal vez algún hombre rico sea lo suficientemente tonto como para fijarse en ti y te compre uno− dijo London como si le estuviera dando la mejor de las consolaciones.

−Esperen, aun nos queda un problema− dijo Bailey. − ¿Quién será tu dama de honor?

−Dah, ya pensé en eso− dijo London.−Yo no sé porque la gente sigue creyendo que soy torpe. ¡Ahora, hay que ir a escoger mi vestido de novia!

Y corrió hacia las puertas del hotel emocionada, pero como no espero a que Norman le abriera, se pego con el cristal de la puerta, cayendo al piso.

* * *

><p>Maddie y Bailey se encontraban afuera del salón del hotel, ambas con un largo vestido azul claro y con dos ramilletes en las manos.<p>

− ¿Dónde está? Debió llegar hace… ¡Quince segundos!− decía Maddie caminando de un lado al otro.

El sacerdote que oficiaba el casamiento salió por la puerta del salón y se acerco a ellas con amabilidad.

− ¿La dama de honor?

− ¡Soy yo!−dijeron ambas.

El sacerdote arqueó las cejas confundido.

−Ah, resulta que no hay ninguna regla que impida que tengas dos damas de honor− explico Bailey. –Y aunque la haya, London le pago a alguien para que la dejara tener a las que ella quisiera.

−Bien, ya está todo listo para comenzar− anunció el sacerdote. –Esperaremos a la novia adentro.

Ingreso de nuevo al salón. Maddie seguía caminando de un lado a otro, bastante nerviosa.

−Maddie, tranquila− le dijo Bailey en tono calmado.−Todo está saliendo bien, debes de mantener la calma, te aseguro que London llegara en cualquier momento. Solo no hay que angustiarse.

− ¡Ya vine!− exclamo London corriendo.

− ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?− grito Bailey perdiendo la compostura.

−Lo lamento, pero papi voló desde España para poder venir… ¿Quién se imaginaría que se tardaría tanto volando desde Asia?

−España está en Europa.

−El punto es que, el helicóptero Tipton acaba de llegar− dijo London. – ¿Qué tal estoy?

Traía un vestido blanco, sin hombros y con muchos brillos. El largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y una tiara bastante brillante. Maddie y Bailey sonrieron.

−Te ves bellísima− dijo Bailey.

− ¿Y eso es nuevo?− preguntó London "modestamente".−Gracias por preparar la boda, chicas.

Las tres se dieron un abrazo que duro un largo rato, luego London las miró con las cejas arqueadas.

− ¡Ahora, quítense! ¡Me arrugan el vestido!

− ¡Oh, ahí está tu padre!− exclamo Maddie apuntando hacia el pasillo. Le aliso el vestido a London y sonrió. − ¿Estás lista?

− ¿Es enserio? Si Moseby pudo hacerlo, yo también, dah− dijo London sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Todo era completa alegría en el salón del hotel. La banda tocaba música mientras Carey cantaba, todos los empleados estaban vestidos con sus mejores galas para no desentonar con los amigos ricos de London, también había varios ex estudiantes de la preparatoria Seven Seas que bailaban animadamente y London compartía un trozo de pastel con su esposo en la mesa principal.<p>

Cuando Carey terminó la canción, Maddie y Bailey se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al escenario.

− ¡Escuchen!− exclamo Bailey logrando que todos se sentaran otra vez. –Creo que es el momento de decir nuestro discurso de dama de honor.

−Bailey y yo preparamos uno que tenía casi veinte hojas− explico Maddie. –Pero, no se angustien, London nos dijo que era horrible.

−Así que hicimos uno nuevo, lo suficientemente comprensible para que nuestra querida amiga lo entendiera− dijo Bailey con una sonrisa.

−London, tú también eres nuestra mejor amiga…

−La mejor. Por eso te decimos, sinceramente…

− ¡Viva tú!− exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras daban unos brinquitos y aplaudían.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron entusiasmados mientras London les sonreía tiernamente a sus amigas. Unos segundos después, Moseby subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono.

−De acuerdo. Es hora de que la novia lance el ramo a su amigas. Por favor, todas las chicas solteras acomódense atrás.

Varias chicas se levantaron entusiasmadas (incluyendo a Carey). Maddie y Bailey se unieron, aunque con menos escándalo que las demás.

− ¿Sabes, Bailey? Hicimos un gran trabajo− comentó Maddie sonriendo.

−Sí, hacemos un estupendo equipo−concordó Bailey. –Y me alegra mucho que todo eso de las competencias se haya terminado.

−Ni que lo digas.

− ¿Listas?− preguntó London. Estaba de espaldas a las chicas arriba de una silla, ayudada por Todd.

Justo cuando London hablo, Maddie y Bailey se quedaron calladas, se miraron con las cejas arqueadas y luego al ramo que London estaba a punto de lanzar.

Cuando el ramo cruzó el aire, dieron un salto empujándose entre ellas y a las demás chicas. Zack y Cody compartieron una mirada de terror cuando sus respectivas novias estaban a unos centímetros de tomar el ramo, y luego…

Ivana cruzó el aire de un salto, mucho más elevado que el de cualquiera de las chicas y tomo el ramo de flores con el hocico.

− ¡Esa es la bebé de mami!− exclamo London emocionada mientras la perrita le gruñía a cualquiera que intentara quitarle el ramo.

− ¡Atrapen a la cachorra!− grito Carey enfadada.

− ¡La atrapare primero!− gruño Bailey.

− ¡No, yo primero!− exclamo Maddie.

Ambas pegaron un grito, como de alguien que se prepara para un combate y corrieron delante de todas las demás chicas tras Ivana, mientras todos los invitados se reían por el espectáculo que estaban presenciando.

−Suerte con eso− comentó Moseby con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¿Demasiado horrible? ¡Diganme! Se ke no es nada especial, pero siempre me pregunte kien sería la mejormas odiada amiga de London...¿Maddie o Bailey? ¿Ustedes ke opinan? XD**

**¡Reviews plis!**

**¡Llore con el final de la serie!**

**¡Escriban fics de The suite Life!**

**¡Y más reviews!**


End file.
